Forsworn Queen
by DaniellaPeirce
Summary: This is based quite a few years ahead of Skyrim's main storyline. It follows the Dragonborn's decendents, and their lives in Tamriel.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER!_  
_I don't own anything other than the story's plot, and the characters named, the world itself isn't mine._

* * *

The little girl toddled over, a big grin on her face. "Nana!" The old woman let out a soft laugh at her grandchild's enthusiasm. "Hello, love." "Up! Up!" The little girl cried and the old woman lifted the child into her arms.

The babe touched the woman's weathered features and smiled happily. "Will you tell me a tale, nana?"

"Of course, my love. Which one did you want?" The little girl's face scrunched up as she thought, her dark eyes puzzled. "The one about the dragon princess!"

The woman chuckled, "Of course, little queen."

"Long ago, for you, of course, there was a King and his Queen.

The King was only young, and the Queen even more so. Only three-and-ten she was, and it was the hope of her family that she gained the attentions of Ysmir.

For you see, little queen, the King's family were dragon kin. We know them as Dragonborn, and they rule the south and north nowadays as Emperors."

The old woman shifted the toddler's weight in her arms before continuing.

"Then, one day, the Solitude castle mage told the Queen that she was with child, and the Imperials rejoiced.

"And months later, a little girl was born. The babe had the looks of the north in her, more Nord than Imperial, and the Nords all adored her. She was taught to be quiet and a Lady, and she did so. And then, when the little lass was a few weeks off of her fourth name day, her parents announced that they were going to have another child." The old woman touched her grandchild's dark hair affectionately; it was the same colour hers was in her youth.

"This is that babe's story."

* * *

_**So, the whole fic is set, say about sixty years from the main storyline of ElderScrolls: Skyrim.**_

_**What do you think? Review?**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Talk of Marriage

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The little girl was sitting with her mother and older sister, Alayah, sewing.

She thought it stupid, though. After all, how was sewing going to help her if there was a war?

She wanted to learn to wield a sword, like her cousin Breuin. Once she had told her mother this, and her mother had said never to say it again. War was a bad thing, and wishing it more so.

So, Mya just sat there and sewed quietly as her sister and mother talked of marriages and children.

"Mya, my sweet." Her mother said, and Mya looked up at her with dark eyes. She knew what her mother was going to next say, and she did not like it one bit. "Your father and I have found a suitable match with Breuin, if you'd wish it."

"Breuin?" Mya's pretty, round face scrunched up at the thought. Her cousin? The one person in her life that didn't try to make you act like how Alayah did? The longer she thought on it, the better it sounded. But….

"He's my cousin, though."

Alayah sighed and set down her sewing upon the table they were sitting at. "He's not closely related, stupid." She said sharply. " You can wed him. If he were your brother, that'd be wrong and the children would not be as proper children should."

Mya's face went red, and she opened her mouth to retort, but their mother held up a hand for silence. "Enough, girls." She turned her sharp green eyes on Alayah. "Do not call your sister stupid, love. She is young, and I haven't told her of this yet."

Mya sat silently as she waited for her mother to go on, a small displeased frown on her face, and her full lips tugged down at the corners. "He is to be the next Emperor, my love. He needs to marry a noble woman before the Ruby Throne is his." She said, setting her own sewing down, and raising herself to her feet. Mya watched, still upset, and noticed how tall her mother truly was. She was a daughter of the north after all, and Nords are well known for their height. Her golden curls framed her face, and twined all the way down her back.

She reached for her daughters hands and the two girls came to their feet as well. "If you do not wish to marry him, your father and I can tell your aunt as such, and we shall find you another match."

Alayah scowled at her little sister. "If sister doesn't wish to marry Breuin- I will."

Mya scowled right back. "Then do it. But it's not me to blame that he didn't want you!" She snapped, and Alayah's stupid mouth opened and closed as she tried to find the words to speak back. Mya stuck her tongue out for good measure, and with that, she yanked her arm out of her mother's grasp and ran up the stairs to her room.


	3. Chapter 3: The Empress and Maids

So, I wonder how many people will read this?  
Anywho, enjoy! :D

* * *

A maid girl of a similar age to Alayah came into her room a few hours later. Mya sat up quickly, glaring at the girl. "Who are you?" She demanded rudely, but she didn't much care about politeness at the moment. The girl floundered for words, and then settled on them. "Ria, my Lady."

"What are you doing in my chambers, Ria?" She snapped, and the girl's face reddened in embarrassment.

"Your Lady mother asked me to come get you dressed, my Lady." She said quietly.

Mya swung her skinny legs out of her bed and stood. "What for?" She asked and the maid girl shook her head. "I wasn't told, my Lady. Just asked to come get you ready. But I did hear talk in the kitchens that your Lady aunt was com'n to Solitude for something, if that please you."

Mya nodded. "It does."

So she was dressed in a beautiful green and red silk dress that felt like hands were touching her, and slip on shoes that pinched at her toes.

Mya was far from a happy girl.

Ria followed her to the throne room, even though she'd tried to quietly slip out of her room. If the girl had dressed her in something so terrible, the least she could do was put up with the same nonsense as Mya had to for the day.

"That's the Empress," Mya whispered to Ria and the dark haired girl nodded silently. Mya's aunt always looked angry, at least to Mya. Like someone had put something foul in her mouth. She told Ria as such, and the girl pressed her lips together, as if she were trying not to laugh.

"Mila, sweet sister." Mya's father said, and kissed the Empress's hand.

"Joric." Mila responded. At her side were two hand-maids, and both were as pretty as Alayah, though older; looking to be about eight and ten. But Mya knew that if she told her sister that she was as pretty as these two base-born girls, she'd swoon. It was an interesting idea to say the least.

Mila paused in front of her niece and put two fingers under the girl's chin. "And you must be Mya," she said, but otherwise didn't say anything for a few seconds.

Mya felt like the Empress was judging her. She didn't like it, not one bit, the predator look in her blue eyes. "You look like a pretty little bear," she said.

Mya vaguely remembered her that her great-grandmother had married the rebellious Ulfric Storm-cloak, and that his symbol was a bear. But what she didn't know was whether or not her aunt meant it as a complement or insult.

So instead of answering, she bent the knee and lowered her head.

Mila let out a laugh, high and sweet. "This girl will do."

Mya was tempted to tell the Empress what _she_ should do, but held her tongue. She saw Breuin standing back with his father, and her cheeks reddened at what her mother had said beforehand; that she was to marry wether it be her _cousin_ or no, that Mya herself had no say in the matter.

Alayah gave her sister a look and leant down to her ear. "You do not wish to wed him, do you?" She asked quietly, and Mya glanced up at her, startled. For a second Mya thought that mayhaps her older sister could read minds and thoughts, but then remembered that she was Alayah, and was too stupid to be able. "Pardon?" She asked just as quietly, and Alayah's lips thinned. "You heard me,"

Mya pulled at the sleeve of her dress, "No, I do not wish to." She muttered softly.

_Mayhaps I could._ She thought to herself.

* * *

So a review would be nice...


	4. Chapter 4: Riding

_**Don't forget to review!**_

* * *

Mya was stealing one of the cooks' boy's clothes when Breuin found her.

"What are you doing, cousin?"

Mya spun around and glared at him. "What does it _look_ like, _stupid?"_ She retorted, and Breuin laughed. "Stealing some poor cook's garments is hardly lady-like." He said, and Mya picked up the shoes for good measure.

"I do not care to be a lady." She told him. "I want to go riding."

Mya walked down to Solitude's stables, still adusting her boots as she went, Breuin beside her. She told Kohl the Stable Master that she wanted to ride, but did not wait for an answer. Simply walked into the stable stalls and led out her mare by the rope tied around her muzzle.

She saddled her own horse, but she did not fancy riding side-saddle. Like a lady. Like how her mother would have approved. Alayah said that she rode like a man, and that for a Princess of Solitude, it was a bad thing.

But Breuin did not so much as blink, he was used to his cousin's wildness and ways.

Mya waited for Breuin to have his horse saddled and wondered how she knew more about horses than her older, _male_ cousin.

When the keeper had the horse ready, and Breuin was mounted, Mya tapped her horse in the side and took off.

Normally Mya wasn't allowed to go any further than the bridge, and would have to turn back for Solitude.

She pulled tight on the reins and her mount came to a stop. Her horse nickered softly and her ears flicked back at the sound of Breuin approaching. Mya held the reins tighter, and patted down the mare's flaxen mane. It was a beautiful creature that her father had bought her. Almost silver, and because Mya had only been eight at the time, she'd named the foal exactly that.

Breuin came to a stop beside her, and for a moment, Mya just watched the sunset. She loved this feeling of freeness she got when on a horse, whenever outside the perimeter of the walls of Solitude. She watched as ships and fishermen pulled into the docks for the night, and wished for not the first time in her short life that she'd been born to different parents.

A different life.

Mya cocked her head to the side, her dark hair falling to the left. "Do you ever wish to live the life great-grand mother led?" She asked Breuin, and he threw her a startled glance before answering with a question. "Why?" He asked. "What made you say that?"

Mya readjusted her seat in her saddle. "I do not know," she admitted. "But I suppose it is because she would have had freedom, would not have had to listen to anyone or their opinions."

Mya pulled the reins to the right and turned to go back to Solitude. Her prison. Breuin turned his horse too, and his hand settled on her upper arm.

"Mya?"

Her dark eyes flicked up his blue ones, a question in her features. "Do you not know why I am here? My family and I, I mean." He asked and she nodded curtly.

"To wed either my sister or I." She answered.

He frowned as he spoke, "To wed-"

Mya cut in and spoke over her prince. "Me, I know that. Mother says that you need to wed a woman so that you can have the throne." And I don't want to be your queen. "But I haven't even had my blood yet, so you should marry Allie, she can give you sons and daughters."

A pained look flashed across his face. "Do you not wish to marry me?"

Mya's cheeks flushed and she inwardly berated herself for acting so much like Alayah; a silly girl who got flustered over stupid things. "Well, no-"

He opened his lips to speak, but she cut him off again. "But I will, if that is what mother and Aunt Mila want, I will. I'll have no say in the matter, you see?"

Mya flicked her heels into Silver's side and started back to the Castle without a second glance at him.


	5. Chapter 5: Babes and Plans

**_I do not own Skyrim, if I did I'd more likely than not be the happiest girl alive :D_**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Breuin did not speak with her after that, and whenever they saw each other in The Blue Palace, they would quickly turn from the other. And if they _did_ have to speak, it would be brief and curt.

Mya would spend more time speaking with Ria, and helping her with her duties than with any of her family in the few weeks leading up to the announcement of Breuin's engagement.

Ria had protested at her offer of help to begin with, but when it became clear that the princess would not be swayed, the maid gave in and let her help with her siblings.

Mya soon figured that Ria was Imperial, but had Breton in her somewhere, because she could cast a spell as easily as one.

She sat there, holding Ria's youngest sister, Jessa. Bouncing the toddler on her knee, she thought that mayhaps this is what it felt like to be a mother. Ria had taught her how to hold a young babe, and how to feed and wind them.

Jessa let out a tinkling baby laugh, and Mya found herself smiling. She knew that if she were to marry Breuin, that she'd have to give him an heir; whether the child was a boy or maiden it did not truly matter, she knew. But male heirs were still more preferable to female. Girls were traded and promised like gifts, while boys got to rule their own Holds or towns.

"Ria?" Mya asked and set Jessa on the wooden floor. The little girl toddled off down the hall to her room. "Yes, my lady?"

"If I were to run away, would you come with me?"

She saw Ria's surprised expression out of the corner of her eye. "Wh- I mean, pardon?" She asked, and Mya turned around to look at her friend. "I do not want to _marry_ Prince Breuin." She said. "He is my cousin. Not that distantly related at all! I grew up riding horses with him, now I do not wish to ride because the engagement has ruined that as well."

Ria leant against the door frame, and thought it over. "If my lady wishes it." She said after a moment.

Mya knew then what had to be done.

Her mother had seated Mya next to Breuin, and they both looked to be slightly uncomfortable. Mya knew what was going on, what was going to be announced.

So she sat there quietly and sipped her watered wine as Joric the High King announced the Mya was to wed Breuin.

* * *

**_Review?_**  
_D.P_


	6. Chapter 6: 'Kiran'

_I don't own this, blah blah blah.. Disclaimer... something something something.._  
_Enjoy!_

* * *

Mya mounted Silver, and Ria mounted her chestnut gelding before they fled into the night. The guards hadn't thought much of the two girls wandering out the City gates, and hadn't questioned them at all since they had their hoods up to cover their faces.

They galloped away as quickly as the horses would allow, and a huge grin spread across Mya's face. She felt giddy and excited.

This was the future she chose for herself.

They came into Morthal a day later, saw soldiers of her father's looking for the princess, and left after gathering more supplies.

They pulled up their horses a few hours later, and found that a Kahjit Caravan had stopped too.

Mya was fascinated by the cat-people, and told one as such. The female Kahjit just laughed. "Oh, little child."

"You are beautiful people." She said in return, looking at the colours on their pelts and marvelling.

One other was not as kind. "Are you going to purchase anything, child?" He asked rudely.

Ria stepped in then, and bought a iron dagger, and hair colouring.

Mya waved at the old female. "Farewell, and good travels!"

Mya and Ria walked back to where they'd tied their horses, and Mya looked at the things her hand-maid had bought. "What are these for, Ria?"

"The guards will be looking for a maiden with long, dark hair, my lady."

She waved the clear liquid. "This will make your hair a gold colour, and the dagger will make it short."

Mya had turned three and ten by the time both she and Ria rode into Whiterun, and the Princess of Solitude had been missing for more than a year.

"I've been forgotten, Ria." She murmured softly as they sat in the Bannered Mare.

Ria frowned, and sipped more of her wine. "You've not pondered on this for moons, Kiran. Why now?"

'Kiran' bit her lip. "Why now? I cannot use my true name for fear of being dragged back to my old life, or worse. But they no longer care to look for me." She said softly, so the men seated at the table next to them could not hear.

"Is this a bad thing, sister?" Ria questioned and placed her mug on the wooden counter.

Kiran shook her blonde head. "No, it just means we can go to Markarth next." She said with a small mischievous smile, and drank from her own cup.

* * *

**_Review?_**

_D.P_


	7. Chapter 7: Yoric and Other Things

_I don't own this, blah blah blah.. Disclaimer... something something something.._  
_Enjoy!_

* * *

Kiran did not know just how she came to be in a smithy with an apprentice's hand up her skirts.

But what she did know was that she liked it, and liked the man.

He had hair as dark as her own, and eyes like the skies on a clear day. The feelings he was giving her were something she liked, and Kiran rocked against his hand; trying to get his fingers deeper.

She moaned as he flicked one of her nipples with easy practise, and her toes curled at the pleasure that rolled through her body.

She'd told him that she still had her maidenhead, and wanted to keep it. He'd just shrugged, and with a sly grin said that they could finish each other off in different ways.

Mayhaps if he'd known he'd been talking like that with a princess, he'd not have even suggested it.

But she was glad, she was. Oh so glad that he'd offered, because as she watched him work at the forge for past couple of days, she'd get a fluttering in her belly and her cheeks would flush.

Ria just laughed at her reaction softly and ushered her away, back to the inn.

Only now did she understand what her body was doing.

"Ah, Yoric." Kiran clutched at the smith's strong shoulders as she whimpered and bucked against his teasing fingers. Yoric brought his lips to hers and she felt the stubble of his chin tickle her face. "Just how old are you, little lady?" He asked, and thrust his fingers inside her roughly.

Kiran gasped at the wonderful feeling. "Three and ten, sir." she breathed, and her hips jerked to follow his hand. His thumb brushed over her bundle of nerves and Kiran cried out breathlessly.

"So young, and so beautiful…" he murmured before his lips closed over the swell of her budding breast. He suckled like a babe, and the pleasure made her card her fingers through his ink hair and hold him there.

His fingers were coming faster in and out of her now, her hips franticly pumping along with him.

"Here we go sweetling, here we go.." he whispered against her nipple, and Kiran shuddered at the feeling of his breath of her skin. Yoric strokes became slower, but deeper and Kiran whimpered, bucking up to get him further inside of her.

She could feel something in her belly building up, and she whimpered again. "Please, Yoric…" she begged, though if she was honest with herself, she did not know what for she was asking.

Yoric kissed her deeply; his tongue running over her lips, and Kiran opened them. He had one hand fucking her, and the other one passing over her teats relentlessly as his tongue explored her mouth.

His rough fingers went from stroking slowly, to pumping her fast so quickly that Kiran gave a shout of surprise.

"Sorry, love, but I want mine soon." He murmured against her.

He found a spot that had her gasping every time his fingers entered her, and Kiran loved it. "Yoric… ah… Yoric… !"

She felt her insides tighten around his fingers, and still she bucked against them, and her lover let her, until she closed her eyes to gather herself.

Yoric started to unlace his breaches.

And that was the first time she'd ever pleasured a man, or been pleasured by one.

* * *

_**This was just... I do not know how in the world I came up with this ^...**_  
_**Review, please?**_

_D.P_


	8. Chapter 8: The Forsworn

_I don't own this, blah blah blah.. Disclaimer... something something something.._  
_Enjoy!_

* * *

They were just trotting out of Markarth Stronghold when Kiran noticed something skirting around them.

Kiran brought Silver's reins in closer, and the mare stopped. "Ria? Did you see that?" She asked in a whisper, and her sister stopped her horse too. Ria nodded quietly, her green eyes searching the area.

A flash of gold and Silver reared up, Kiran falling to the ground.

"My lady!" Ria cried and dropped down from her horse to help Kiran to her feet. She clutched Kiran's small hand in her own tightly as Foresworn looters gathered around them both. "We're trapped, Mya…" Ria whispered, and the Lost Princess nodded.

"I know."

But she wasn't going without a fight. Kiran had her sword in hand, though she knew she would not be able to use it properly against these men.

She bit and clawed and kicked, but they took her and Ria away to an old temple's ruins anyway.

Most of them had laughed at her fierceness, and called her horrible words when her blows connected, but not once was she harmed.

_Lost Valley… Lost Valley something_… Kiran thought to herself, trying to remember the name her septa had tried to teach her, as she gazed up at the crumbling stones.

They'd been given seats with men at their backs, but Ria could not walk, for she had injured her foot in the scuffle.

The man that rode at Kiran's back had fair hair and steel grey eyes that watched her every movement. He reminded her of an eagle her father had let her touch when she was little.

_And somebody else_. She told herself.

Her jaw dropped at the sight that greeted her as they rounded a hill.

The water fell from the mountain itself, and she could make out tall towers in the mist. The fog clung to the rocks like a babe to its mother, and it made the scene even more beautiful.

A small, but strong stream ran from it, and Silver slipped more than once as the man with the grey eyes tried to cross. Both times Kiran was ashamed to admit she'd let out a small gasp of nervousness, the horse she was on she'd known for years after all, and she had no reason to doubt the creature's judgement.

Even so, she was strangely comforted by the hand on her waist, and was glad when they finally crossed the small river.

The constant clicking of horse's hooves became a rhythm as they made their way up sets on stone stairs and under the huge pillars. She could see men and women standing as look outs, and heard them call out to their brothers in the group she was now in.

They stopped at a clearing inside the walls. The man hopped down first and pulled Kiran down as if she weighed no more than a doll.

They led the two girls up sets of stairs and into a small village of Foresworn.

Children ran naked through the throng of people gathering around the party, their laughter ringing clear in the midday air.

Kiran found herself smiling at the children who came up to them as they waited for the Sharman.

They all -for the most part- had hair as dark as her own, and Kiran wondered why Nords' hair was mostly gold.

"Who are you?" One little girl with big blue eyes asked. She was a skinny little thing, much how Kiran must have looked at her age.

"Kiran." She answered with a small smile.

"Kiirran…" the girl said, dragging it out as though it were a strange word.

"Aye, Kiran."

The little girl giggled and ran away to her friends, her long wild hair blowing behind her.

Every person present fell silent, and Kiran looked up expectantly.

A little old woman with long silver hair walked down the stone steps, a young woman garbed in yellow with her.

"Names?" The old woman rasped, and Kiran glanced quickly at Ria. Her sister looked just as lost as she, but Ria was being held like a babe by a man with red hair.

_She'd hurt her ankle and couldn't walk_, Kiran remembered.

"My name is Kiran, and the other maid over there is Ria."

"You are both still maids? Then you shall take your pick from the men in my tribe." She told Kiran, and for a moment, Kiran was Mya Reede again.

The old woman looked at her as if she were a god, something one rarely -if ever - saw in their life.

"The dragons live on then," she muttered, and shared a knowing look with Kiran. _She knows who I am_. Kiran thought panicky.

"At least Mya had a good life, some day soon I'll join her in Sovrengarde. "

With that, the old woman wandered back up the steps and the doors opened for her with magicka.

* * *

_**So... do you know what I'm going to ask?**_  
_**That's right! Please review :)**_

_D.P_


	9. Chapter 9: The Forsworn Prince

_I don't own this, blah blah blah.. Disclaimer... something something something.._  
_Enjoy!_

* * *

He took her to a tent, and closed the flaps to keep out the cold. She didn't know what he was going to do to her, but figured it would be something akin to rape.

"Girl, drop your clothes."

"My _name_ isn't girl. It's _Kiran_, and you'd do well to remember it." Kiran snapped back and saw that he was smiling. His grey eyes danced in the lantern light of the tent.

"Kiran." He tested, and pulled off his shirt. "Do you want to lay with me?"

She admitted to herself that she did want him, the warmth that pooled between her legs was proof enough of that.

"No," she lied, and he stepped closer to her.

"I do believe you're lying, little girl."

"_Kiran_, and so what if I am? Mayhaps I do not wish to lose my maidenhead to you." She snapped again, and he was close enough to touch. To _kiss_ if he but lowered his head to hers.

He gently, slowly reached out and touched her arm, Kiran felt a nervousness flutter in her chest.

Her breathing stopped when he lowered his head closer to hers. Kiran's eyes never left his, as she glared defiantly at him, daring him.

He chuckled and dipped; pressing his lips to hers in a quick kiss before pulling away.

The touch of lips started a wildfire in her body, and she wanted him to do it again. To make her feel the way Yoric of Makarth had.

"If that be your wish," he said. "I shan't force you."

Then, she did something she didn't think she _would_ do. Kiran did what she wanted most in her short life; she kissed and bedded The Foresworn Prince.

* * *

_**Review please!**_ :)

_D.P_


	10. Chapter 10: Dragonborn

_I don't own this, blah blah blah.. Disclaimer... something something something.._  
_Enjoy!_

* * *

She wandered through the village with a pup that Bjorn had given her.

He was a scraggly little thing, all big paws and long limbs; he bounded at her heels and sniffed at things as they passed by. Her lover had given her a dragonbone sword too, at which she'd given the prince a look.

Dragonbone was rare, and actual dragons rarer still, so giving her a sword made of the creature's bones was strange.

Some of the other women in the tribe had spent days teaching her how to fight with a sword properly, and how was the right way to shoot an arrow.

It'd surprised her; women were given as much freedom as men here. This was a place where she could flourish, where she could be as great a leader as her mother before her.

She was looking for the old woman when the old woman found her. Bergritte her name was, and she'd been an ally of the first Mya Reede, or so the old woman had told her. She was huddled over a massive book, and a wall with scratches made the back wall of the enclave.

"Hello, Berty." Kiran greeted and Bergritte glanced up from the pages. "Oh, greetings, Princess."

The pup that'd been following her faithfully for the last few hours bounded around wildly and jumped into the small, flowing stream; barking all the while.

"He's a queer little thing, isn't he?" Bergritte muttered as she searched the pages for something.

"What does this say?" Kiran asked as she touched the scratches on the wall. They were too detailed to be anything less than Dragon's language, she knew that much.

"You should be the one to tell me, princess." Berty said quickly, but her eyes never left the book's page.

"What's that book for?"  
"For reading of course."

"Tell me!" Kiran demanded, and the old one's eyes widened at the girl's tone. Kiran closed her eyes and let out a breath. "I apologise. It's just that I am having a great deal of difficulty getting used to all of this."

"It is all fine, child." Berty told her. "But come over here and have a read of this."

She read it, as the old woman had told her too, but Kiran did not see the relevance of it. At her blank look, the woman tapped her lightly on her arm.

"What?" Kiran said, and the ice wolf pup barked. "It's writings of an old stone tablet," Kiran muttered. "I do not see what it has to do with me."

Berty gave the young woman a reproachful look. "It has everything to do with you." She said. She waddled over to a stone slab - Kiran knew that something, or someone had been sacrificed on there more than once- and placed the book down with a thump.

"How so?" Kiran asked and Berty simply mumbled a word.

"Pardon?"  
"Thu'um. Or 'voice' in our tongue. Dragon's voice to be exact." Bergritte said in a clearer tone. She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "I wonder if you have the Voice…"

"I'm not a dragon." Kiran blurted out. Berty smiled and shook her grey head. "Yes you are, Mya Reede."

"That's not how I meant it." Kiran said impatiently. "I have the blood of a dragon, I know. I also have the blood of the High Kings, bears." She tucked her hair behind her ear and took another look at the book. "I do not think that I am Dragonborn, after all; my grandfather is still alive. Isn't there only supposed to be one Dragonborn at a time?" She lifted her eyes, "And, even if I had the ability, my sister and cousins not to mention my father and aunts would become the Dragonborn before I."

Berty's thin, silver brows raised on her face. "You know quite a lot then?"

Kiran scrunched up her face. "A little," she admitted. "But for all the talk the smallfolk say about my family being dragons, my father never truly shed light on what we _were_." Kiran let out a sigh. "_Dragons_. What a presumptuous word. My great gandmother may have been a dragon, with a dragon's soul, blood and temper. But that does not mean that her decedents will ever be as great as she."

Bergritte frowned. "But you are a dragon, you already know how to shout, if only a little."

Kiran gave the old woman a withered look, and sighed in defeat. Berty gave her a look in return. She laughed softly at the old one's look. "If they call me," Kiran started. "If the Greybeards call me to High Hrothgar, I will go." Kiran turned to walk away, and clicked her fingers for the Ice Wolf pup; he came bounding over happily to her side, water darkened his grey fur. "But I would not be the one holding my breath." She muttered as an afterthought.

* * *

**_Review?_**

_D.P~ Also, I may not be updating much for a while, you know, school assignments and all._


	11. Chapter 11: Paazsuvith

**_ DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skyrim, sadly. If I did I'd be a _****_very_****_ happy gamer-girl. But I'll tell you what I _****_do_****_ own? This plot and any OC characters named!_**

* * *

_So, turns out that the assignment was easy and my muse came back to life overnight. :)_  
_Also, any Draconic words in this will shown in english down the bottom on the page. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter 10: Paazsuvith._

* * *

_She dreamt of ice cold winds. But the cold did not affect her, for there was flame in her belly waiting to be called with a simple word. Her wings were spread out on either side on her body as she flew over what the _joor _had dubbed Skyrim. She let out a screech that was echoed by The World Eater's favourite, Odahviing. _

_Paazsuvith twisted in the sky, and called once more. "Zin wah Alduin!" _

_She heard Odahviing snort, and he swooped playfully at her head. "Aan mey do, Paazsuvith." He told her, and her ice eyes flashed at his words. _

_"Rek'ii los mey." She responded huskily, and buffeted him with her gold wings. The Red Dragon grinned at her haughty words._

Kiran woke up with a start. Bjorn was still sound asleep next to her, but the ice wolf pup had been woken up by her erratic breathing. She sat up slowly, so as to not wake her partner and got to her feet before pulling on clothes and departing the tent.

It was still dark out, but the moons lit up the night as they always had. The waterfall and resulting pond shone with an otherworldly sheen to them, and Kiran could not help but stare.

Something cold shoved itself into the palm of her hand and Kiran jerked her arm away quickly. "What?" She asked herself, but then saw that it was only her little pup. Kiran felt a smile tug at her lips and she knelt before the pup. "What should I name you, I wonder?" She said quietly to him. " Stupid? Patches? Winter?" She tucked the wolf pup under the jaw. "Koor…" The word came out of her mouth without her consent, and she hadn't the slightest idea what it meant. "Koor…" Kiran repeated.

_I wonder, is it a Dragon word? A... A Word of Power, like those in the stories?_

"I shall name you Koor." She told the pup. Koor simply panted and cocked his head to the side, seemingly unconcerned at the change of events. Kiran rolled her eyes. "Glad to see you found no mishaps with it."

Kiran started for a walk, and her newly named companion followed faithfully on her heels. The dream that she'd dreamt had been the strangest, but the most familiar. Even the dreams she had about her family weren't as real as this one had been.

She sat down at the lake's edge and let her feet touch the ice cold water. "I just might have been a dragon in another life." She muttered softly, her fingers absently playing with the white fur of Koor's hide, and her feet kicking at the water.

Kiran recalled now, a song that her father would sing to lull her to sleep as a babe, and the tune came to her lips. She remembered that when she was little, her father had been her world and her mother was there only to feed and bathe her. The feel on being lifted into the air by rough hands that were gentle at the same time. And not for the first time since she had run from her fate, she missed him.

She missed her mother too, she missed the cook's boy who always practiced swords with her, and she even missed her lousy sister Alayah.

"_Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart_..." She murmured into the night, and thought on just how accurate those words were for her namesake.

* * *

_**Reviews would be awesome, and make me happy!**_

_D.P~ Translation:__ "Honor to Alduin!"_

_ "A fool's words, Paazsuvith."_

_ "I am no fool."_

_ "Summer..."_


	12. Chapter 12: A Talk of Marriage

_DISCLAIMER!_  
_I don't own anything other than the story's plot, and the characters named, the world itself isn't mine._

* * *

"Gods you're skinny," Bjorn grunted at her as he helped her put on her armour. "Ain't the Gods' fault, nor mine that I'm so bloody thin, just yours." She snapped back. His grey eyes narrowed and her brown ones widened innocently. "You don't feed me enough."

His hands lingered longer than was needed on her waist, and a shiver ran up her spine. "Stop that." She snapped, and he chuckled as he drew his hands away from her sides.

"My little wolf queen." He murmured and kissed her forehead. "Always snapping and snarling."

"I do not snarl." She told him, just as her Ice Wolf, Koor, growled in agreement. Kiran smiled at her companion and touched his head lightly to quiet him. "See? Even Koor agrees with me." Kiran told Bjorn haughtily. Her chin held high in mock snobbishness.

Bjorn placed his hands on her hips and kissed her, effectively shutting his woman up.

Kiran knew she was skinny, and tiny and small. She knew that compared to him, she was a child. And though she had already had her blood for nearly two years now, he would have been fucking women for five or more.

But, in another lifetime, she'd been a dragon, with a dragon's soul. In another life she'd been _someone_.

Now she was just some deflowered maid by the name of Kiran.

She wondered if she'd even survive a birthing of one of Bjorn's children, then decided to push that particular thought away.

He broke the kiss and smiled down at her with such affection that her chest fluttered queerly. "Marry me." He said softly.

Kiran's eyes widened in panic, and she went rigid. Marry? Why would he want to marry her?

Seeing her reaction, he dropped his arms to his sides.

Kiran suddenly wanted to kick herself for not controlling her emotions properly, and missed the warmth that his embrace had brought. Kiran opened her mouth to speak, but he spoke first, so she quieted.

"You needn't give me an answer now," Bjorn said hesitantly. " I will be leaving here on the morrow, and if you do not have an answer for me then, you can give it to me when I return."

He then turned on his heel and stiffly walked away.

Kiran wondered just how to get herself out of this situation, and how she'd managed to anger her lover over a question that _he'd_ asked.

Koor barked at her and shoved his muzzle into her hand. "What did I do?" She asked him, but he just gazed up at her lovingly as usual.

* * *

_D.P~ Reviews are nice... just so you know._


End file.
